Porous ceramic articles are used in many of applications where chemical inertness, mechanical strength, and high temperature resistance are desirable. In some applications, such as high temperature honeycomb particulate filter and honeycomb catalytic support applications, higher porosities are required. Total porosities often over 35% percent may be required. Added porosity increases the surface area of the article thereby enhancing lightoff and its capacity for the support of catalysts. In filters, providing relatively higher porosity generally lowers backpressure through the wall, such as in diesel particulate filter applications. Unfortunately, relatively higher porosity also reduces the mechanical strength of the article. Higher porosity generally leads to less material supporting the article, thinner segments surrounding and between the pores, and greater stress concentrations around the included larger pores. Thus, there is a desire to produce ceramic articles with elevated levels of total porosity, but which include enhanced strength and thermal shock capability. These attribute are desirable both during manufacturing processing, but also for canning, and in use.
Such high porosity is often achieved by mixing a pore-forming agent with a ceramic powder, forming the mixture into a green body (such as by extrusion), drying the green body, and firing the green body into a porous ceramic article. Finally, as total porosity increases, the amount of material in the fired article decreases and, as a general rule, so does the article's mechanical strength.
Porous ceramic articles for use in high temperature applications often comprise cordierite ceramics. Cordierite is a refractory ceramic with reasonable mechanical strength and a low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), and is, therefore, resistant to thermal shock. In conventional cordierite honeycombs, microcracks have been included in the cordierite phase to further reduce the apparent CTE, as low CTE has been equated with good thermal shock resistance properties. The cordierite expands first into the microcracks, closing the microcracks, before increasing gross dimension of the honeycomb. While good for improving thermal shock resistance, microcracks may introduce other issues. For example, during manufacture or use, microcracks may be filled in by washcoats thereby undesirably increasing CTE and reducing thermal shock resistance (TSR). Accordingly, certain pre-coating processes may be employed to avoid such filling of microcracks, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,722; U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,612; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,150.
Further, a trend towards filters and substrates with relatively higher porosities may result in lower strength, porous refractory ceramic articles. As such, achieving porous honeycomb articles combining high porosity, high strength, and high thermal shock resistance has proven difficult.